


Впереди длинная ночь

by Umbridge



Category: Real Drive
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Впереди длинная ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014

Хару включает свет в апартаментах щелчком пальцев, и тут же закрываются плотные экраны на окнах, а жаль. Кушима хотел бы еще немного побыть в темноте, потеряться с ним вдвоем в черноте океана и серебре лунной дорожки. Он вздыхает, зевает, а Хару потягивается, повторяя его зевок.   
— Чудесное было выступление, — говорит он. Его поступь мягка, как у кота, его улыбки искрятся ярче, чем звезды. Кушима ждет, когда Хару подойдет поближе, вытаскивает кончик галстука из-за отворотов пиджака.   
— Спасибо. А тебе идет костюм.  
Хару смеется.   
— Ну да! Все равно это не мое. Чувствую себя как... ребенок в пеленках. Мне тесно.  
Кушима пожимает плечами и принимается развязывать его галстук. Хару вскидывает брови.  
— Ну спасибо, раздень меня, а то мне было лень.  
Он сдавленно хихикает, когда галстук соскальзывает на пол, но Кушима дергает его за выбившуюся прядь волос и продолжает возиться с костюмом. Пуговицу за пуговицей вытаскивает из петель, потом принимается за рубашку. Его пальцы царапают кадык, Кушима чувствует, как Хару сглатывает. Распахивает белый тонкий шелк. Бесстыдный свет множества ламп падает на них, высвечивает каждую родинку на груди Хару, темные маленькие соски, полоску волос на животе, запятую пупка. Кушима проводит языком по губам. В груди становится тесно, слова рвутся наружу, но он не умеет говорить о чувствах, он умеет действовать. Медленно опустившись, он вытаскивает хвост ремня из петли, звякает пряжкой. Слышит, как Хару вздыхает тихо, чувствует, как осторожно прижимает ладони к его затылку.   
Кожа под губами солоновата на вкус. Кушима дергает вниз брюки и белье и целует пупок, посасывает, потом опускается ниже. Влажная головка касается его подбородка, когда он отодвигается. Алая, налитая, с прозрачной каплей. Кушима тянется, берет ее в рот, обхватывает, выпускает, обводит языком. Хару всхлипывает, стискивает его волосы пальцами. У него крепкая хватка, Кушиме немного больно, но эта боль заводит. Он был возбужден еще когда они шли с вечера, а сейчас желание едва не переливается через край. Застывает в верхней точке, готовое излиться.   
Кушима толкается языком в темную дырочку уретры, поглаживает, потом осторожно вбирает член полностью. Головка упирается в горло, трудно дышать, но Кушима расслабляется, позволяет Хару направить себя, трахать так, как тому хочется. Кушиме хочется сейчас, чтобы Хару взял всю ответственность на себя, расслабиться, отдаться. В паху болезненно ноет, Кушима сжимает себя через брюки и продолжает сосать. Подбородок уже мокрый от слюны, брюки влажные от смазки. По позвоночнику стекает жар, хочется кончить и хочется продолжать бесконечно.  
Но когда Хару вскрикивает и изливается ему в рот, Кушима не выдерживает.   
Секунда, и он чувствует, как сперма пачкает белье.  
— Кушима!  
Хару кажется теряет все силы и опускается перед ним на колени. Целует в губы, обнимает, прижимает, словно мать — единственного ребенка. Трется щекой о волосы.  
— Пойдем, я тебя помою, — шепчет он. Кушима кивает. Впереди длинная ночь, длинная жизнь. Они будут счастливы, если смогут. Надо только немного постараться.


End file.
